1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a downhole tool having a fluid directing apparatus to divert fluid around a perforator gun portion disposed in the downhole tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, when perforator guns are used to perforate a formation the perforator guns are positioned in the well. The perforator gun is fired and then the perforator gun has to be removed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a downhole tool that includes a perforator gun portion and various other components to permit a bottom hole assembly (BHA) that includes a perforator gun to do more than just perforate the formation.